Love of a Friend
by my 2 guys
Summary: on the night of the kyubie attack something happens. read and find out what happens when you get the parent of a baby pissed?


LOVE OF A FRIEND

CHAPTER ONE

In a village called Konoha there is a child born on the night of the kyubie attacked the village. Many people died that night. The fourth hokage had just about to do a jutsu so that when someone else did it for him. As another person start to heal his wife and himself. When someone said.

"Hey, what are you doing?" They looked to see the ANBU was there.

"We are taking the family with us and to make sure that we get what we are taking the baby and the woman to make sure your hokage comes without any trouble." Said one of the men.

"But he is our hokage and we need him." One of the ANBU said.

"Yea, but he is a father first and hokage second." Said the man.

The ANBU was mad and before the two men can do anything they took the hokage and his family and left with the men on their tail. When they arrived at the hokage tower they went right to the third hokage and told him everything that had happened.

"So, these men wanted to take them with them and leave own village?" The hokage asked and then he turned to one of the men and asked. "Why did you wasn't to take the Namikaze family out of Konoha?" the man said nothing. That was when Minato awoke to see that he was in the office and then looked for the one of the people that came to his mind first.

"Where is my wife and son?"

"Their right here." Said the old hokage as he walked over to the man on the coach. In his arms is a baby boy who was sleeping. When Minato looked to see, his son was alright. Then looked right next to him and saw his wife who was also asleep.

"Okay, what happen the last thing I remember is I was about to do the hand seals and that is all."

"That is because my brother knocked you out. And did it for you. Well I and friend helped me heal your wife and you. And then these men showed up." Said one of the men.

"Why were you going take Minato and his family out of Konoha and the fire country?" asked the third hokage.

"Well you see I was taking him and his family to see his father was in the lighting country." The man said as he removed the hag he had on him. And there standing was the Daimyo of the Whirlpool country and his son, next to him was a man no one had seen enter the office. This man looked at Minato and smiled as he walked over to him and said. "I want you to see our father and your son to meet not one grandfather but both. And it seems that the Uzumaki family is back together again." His brother said.

At that moment Danzo, Koharu, and Homura, the tree Elders or as Minato would call them and Kushina would laugh about the three stooges. Danzo was the first to come in and he went straight to the desk where Hiruzen Sarutobi was now at with little Naruto in his arms and said. "I will be taking the boy from you. Hiruzen and I'll be putting him in my Root program and making him the nine-tails weaponing."

"You will not be doing nothing to my son, Danzo." Said Minato who was not the only one in the room who was pissed off. Danzo looked to see where the voice came from and saw the person he thought to be dead setting next to extremely pissed off red head.

"Oops, I think you better run, Danzo." Said Hiruzen with a smile well holding a smiling little Naruto.

Danzo turned to see some very pissed off parents behind him. "Oh, and Danzo, I would have warned you but both Minato and Kushina are still alive and you, just screwed yourself over majorly with them." Hiruzen said with a smile and taking baby Naruto over to his father's waiting arms.

Minato smiled down at his son but when he looked up at the three Elders and Danzo, he said in an angry voice.

" You will never get my son or another child in this world. Oh, and I believe you were told to disband the Root program and by the sound of it you didn't. That would be counted as treason." He looked back down at his son. When he did that Danzo turned and walked out of the room slamming the door behind him.


End file.
